Numbershot 66: Ariel, Queen of Rituals
by Forestfleet
Summary: Ariel finds herself experiencing a constant dream that taunts her so and tortures her very well-being. However, when Yuma shows up and reveals everyone is going on a wild goose chase for Numbers out at sea, she realizes she has to be ready to face the threat. However, will her exhaustion make it impossible? Written with permission from VileEXE.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: So, I asked Taylor Gorrell (VileEXE) for permission to make a Numbershot, use his characters, and his card ideas. This is not canonical to Vile's Numbershot series at all.

Let the story, begin:

* * *

Ariel woke up in cold sweat, shooting up from the bed immediately like a bullet from a gun. She panted heavily.

That dream again, she thought. Why does it keep coming to me?

For the third time that week she dreamed three different, but notably similar, dreams. They all involved her being tied to a boat, which capsized. She managed to slide out of the ropes, and she was swimming down into a city underneath the sea. However, as she got closer and closer a thick purple fog came, and buried her in its poison. Then, the smog opened a hole into itself to reveal a face. She always woke up immediately when she saw the face, and rarely remembered any details about it.

She began thinking about even getting out of bed. She was sleep-deprived and constantly felt tired and irritable every single time she met up with her friends. Really, what was the point anymore she told herself constantly.

Slowly, she got out of bed, weak and weary. She nearly stumbled, as she put her hands out to keep balance. Her knees and feet felt like jelly, as she struggled into the bathroom door.

There, she took a warm shower. She didn't focus very much on cleaning herself, as she did with trying to remember that dream.

It scared her slightly, but thrilled her, and confused her. It was like a taunting fish never seen before, and every time she tried to grab it, suddenly swam off.

After she got out of the shower, and dried herself off, then clothed herself, Ariel went in front of the bathroom sink, and turned the water on. She splashed the water onto her face to help wake up herself up. She looked back up at the mirror, noticeably paler than normal. All those restless nights made her body feel numb and weak.

After exiting the room, she looked at the window in her bedroom. It revealed an inky black sky not even close to daybreak. Ariel sighed, and went back into bed. However, she did not try to sleep, knowing that that dream was going to try to haunt her again, teasing her with its mysteries.

Maybe I should see a psychologist, she thought. Yeah, a nice psychologist would be lovely...

She continuously began thinking about the psychologist and all the things she would do once she was better. She could finally hang out with her friends! She could get Yuma back for that one idiotic prank. She could... she could...

Be better.

That's what she could be. Better.

That one word danced around in her mind, but almost seemed silhouetted or opaque. The visceral word pounded into her cranium constantly while she felt like she was just wasting away in bed. Better. What a wonderful word. She could be better.

Day soon arrived, and there was a ring on the door. Ariel walked over, and opened the door. It was Yuma.

"Hey, Ariel, we were wondering if you'd like to join us on a boating trip-" he started.

"No thanks, Yuma, I'm not feeling good right now," Ariel said. She had evident bags underneath her eyes. Her head drooped a somewhat. Her eyes were nearly closed.

Yuma said, "Aw, but we wanted you to join us as we went Number hunting!"

"Numbers?" Ariel asked. Her eyes noticeably widened up a bit at this.

"Yeah, Kaito find some of his dad's documents, and used them to create a machine to locate Numbers. He's getting a very strong signal from the sea!" Yuma said.

Ariel's eyes widened even more, almost to the point where if they did so any more they would pop right out of her head and bounce on the floor. Bouncey bouncey bouncey- erm, anyway, the sea-faring girl said, "Really?"

Yuma nodded. "It's even interfering with the detection of other Numbers!"

"Well," Ariel said, taking a pause to think about it. She then smiled. "You know what, yes, I think I could come." Perhaps the sea could've held the information she was seeking.

"Cool!" Yuma said. "I'll be off to tell the others. Later!" He then ran off.

Ariel chuckled at his antics.

Could the thing that was haunting her for three days now rear its face in her direction? Well, she had to hope. Definitely, she had to hope.

She walked back inside and began thinking about things again.

Will this really make me better, she thought, or am I just begging for some sort of sweet-relief that I should know will never come? Every morning, I wake up, and I feel like garbage. This won't help. I'm stupid. I'm attempting something on my weak condition that won't actually help me...

She opened up the refrigerator and looked at her choices. Hm, leftover pasta that she felt too lousy to actually finish the delicious thing, or applesauce so horrible that not even the crows ate it? This easily must have been the toughest choice in her entire life she had to make- wait, no, it was the hardest, most difficult decision anyone ever in existence has had to make!

Ultimately, she avoided the applesauce as she wasn't ready to die yet (maybe tomorrow, but not today), so she picked the leftover pasta. She chose the "our chef was lazy" option (also known as the "college student" method) and just popped it into the microwave and reheated it for a minute.

She sat at a table in the dining room where she crossed her arms. She then buried her head into her arms before she slowly felt herself falling to sleep. Even as she heard the microwave beeping it almost felt ethereal and non-existent, as if it wasn't truly happening and was all in her head.

However, she forced herself up, and avoided a close encounter with the deep sleep and got her pasta out before she sat down and began eating it. She didn't even go and get a fork. She just ate face-first. Why not, she thought, not like she felt like a decent enough person to do otherwise.

Maybe she was dreaming currently. After all, Kaito suddenly finding out about a Number locator his dad had? Impossible! Why wouldn't Faker tell them, unless... unless... IT WAS A TRAP!

THAT'S IT, she mentally raged as she found herself upstarting. THEY'RE FALLING FOR ANOTHER CHEAP TRAP!

She began pacing back and forth. It was just so clear! So obvious! And that couldn't have been it all, no, NOT ALL! Yes, yes, that Yuma must have been a clone! A clone working for the bad guys! They were going to trick her and trap her!

Oh, but she was too smart for that! She was going to make their day MISERABLE, even if it was the last thing she was going to do...

And when Yuma knocked at her door again, she used her newfound energy to walk over and slam the door open. Yuma recoiled slightly as she glared at him.

"Are you oka-"

"Let's go there, now!" she said as she stormed ahead.

"Okay..." Yuma said as he followed the obviously-sane-and-not-sleep-deprived-no-not-one-bit person.

More brilliant thoughts and sudden surprise revelations had popped up into Ariel's head. Oh, how wonderful her mind was... So far she had figured out that Yuma was a clone that was a spy, everyone she saw was a potential enemy, the boat was there to isolate her, the Number Distributor was behind all of this, and that Kaito had a secret jellyfish butterfly fetish.

Yep, she knew what she was thinking about. Her theories had to be one-hundred percent correct.

Watch out Number Distributor, she thought. I know this is another one of your plans, and I'm ready for it!

* * *

Author's Notes: I got the idea from this story by a complaint from one of Vile's reviewers which mentioned Ariel soothed Shark Drake with her voice, and just thinking about it... that's actually something I wanted to do.

Soap [I finish my sos], I went to Vile, asked for the ability to do Numbershots, and then... erm, I wrote this. I originally had it on hold for a few months because Superjad, a friend of mine, mentioned that it seemed cheap with the whole Number-locator thing. Then I realized I really could actually use that to my advantage quite a bit.

Yes, I know this chapter is short and all, however the thing is that this is just the intro. I'm setting things up here, but chapters will definitely be long at chapter two or three when the duel is actually starting.

Note: Yes, Ariel is going insane from both sleep-deprivation and the visions.

Also, you may have noticed the text itself was joking. Vile said about one of my stories with a similar style that it was "slightly schizophrenic".


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes: In response to Utopia's comment: I'm actually not the first person to write a Numbershot besides Vile. At least two other writers have done so, and there will be a fourth from what I know. Heck, probably even a fifth.

So, without further ado, only eat marshmallows at dusk if you don't want them to zombify:

* * *

The boat rocked on the waves while Ariel stood on the deck. Her arms were folded and on the metal bars that surrounded the rim of the boat. Steering the boat was Orbital 7 who was looking at the waters ahead in a small cabin.

In fact, everyone besides Ariel was in the cabin. Sure, it was claustrophobically small, even with so few of them. Only Kotori, Yuma, Yamoto, Shark, Kaito, Orbital 7, and Ariel had come along (And Astral and Mia, but they were only there to look pretty), but the boat really did not support so many people.

Kaito was rummaging through an ice box, with his hand in its icy depths. He pulled out a red can and opened it up. The soda can made a hissing noise, making it apparent that its mother or father was part snake. Kaito brought the cold metal to his lips and gulped it down. He let out a relieved sigh before crushing the can with his right hand and throwing it into a blue recycling can.

He walked back over to Orbital 7 and asked, "How far away is the Number?"

"Master Kaito, the Number is only one mile away," Orbital 7 replied.

Kaito gave a quick nod in acknowledgment before retreating back to his other allies.

Currently, Yuma and Kotori were sitting opposite to each other on an oak table while dueling. Yuma had Gogogo Golem and Gogogo Giant on his field, both in Defence Position. He also possessed one set card and one card in his hand. Kotori's field was bare besides for "_Number 13: Devoted Empress Love_" being on her side of the field. However, in her Graveyard was **Booster Birdie**, which would have been troublesome for Yuma and it also forced him into defensive moves until it was safe to act.

"Your move, Kotori!" Yuma said enthusiastically.

Kotori gave a determined nod and drew. "Kattobingu!" she shouted before looking at the card she drew. She then gave a small smirk which Astral and Mia both immediately noted.

"I activate Xyz Treasure Ticket!" Kotori declared. "I now get to target Number 13: Devoted Empress Love, and I also get to draw cards equal to her rank, so I draw four cards!" She picked up the top four cards of her Deck, and examined them with a, "Hm..."

"She reversed the situation quickly," Mia noted.

Astral said, "She did."

Kotori immediately played two of her new cards. "I activate two Xyz Energy! By detaching one overlay unit from Number 13, I can destroy a card you control, and since I activated two my Love loses two units but you lose both of your monsters!"

Number 13: Devoted Empress Love: ATK: 2400 DEF: 1600 Rank: 4 LIGHT Spellcaster (0)

She took the two cards stacked underneath Love and put them with a pile of cards that was in front of her main Deck. She then pointed to both of Yuma's Gogogos, making him groan before he sent them to his Graveyard as well.

"I attack directly," Kotori said simply.

"Not so fast!" Yuma shouted zealously. "I Special Summon Gagaga Gardna from my hand!" He played the monster from his hand.

Gagaga Gardna: ATK: 1500 DEF: 2000 Level: 4 EARTH Warrior

"Love, attack Yuma's Gagaga Gardna!"

Yuma quickly responded by flipping up a set card. "I activate **Gagaga Triumph**! When a Gagaga monster I control is targeted for an attack, Gagaga Triumph doubles its ATK until the end of the Battle Phase!"

Gagaga Gardna: ATK: 3000 DEF: 2000 Level: 4 EARTH Warrior

Kotori gasped at that surprise hit.

Kotori: 1400 - 800

She sighed and said, "I set two cards and end my turn." She laid two cards on the field that were both set, and not only that, but one of them was a bluff.

Gagaga Gardna: ATK: 1500 DEF: 2000 Level: 4 EARTH Warrior

Yuma drew the top card of his Deck and stared at it. He then placed it on the table and said, "I activate Gagaga Draw to banish-" He picked up his Graveyard and fanned it out before placing the cards to the other side of his Deck to serve as a spot for his banished monsters.

"Gagaga Magician, Gagaga Kid, and Gagaga Caesar. Now I draw two cards!" He picked up two more cards and examined them before shouted, "Yeah! I activate Gagaga Wind to Special Summon Gagaga Girl as a level four monster!" He placed Gagaga Girl on the table.

Gagaga Girl: ATK: 1000 DEF: 800 Level: 4 DARK Spellcaster

He stacked Gagaga Girl on top of Gagaga Gardna and said, "I overlay my two level four monsters to Xyz Summon-" He took out his signature Xyz Monster from his Extra Deck and added him on top of the stack. "Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope!"

Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope: ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Rank: 4 LIGHT Warrior (2)

"Gagaga Girl makes the ATK of Love into 0!" Yuma declared. "I now attack Love with Utopia and destroy her!"

Kotori banished a monster in her Graveyard and said, "Not so fast! I activate the effect of Booster Birdie to banish herself only to increase the ATK of Devoted Empress Love by 1000! I also activate my Half Unbreak to halve all damage I would've taken and to save Love!"

Number 13: Devoted Empress Love: ATK: 1000 DEF: 1600 Rank: 4 LIGHT Spellcaster (0)

Kotori: 800 - 50

"Nice save," Mia complimented.

Kotori smirked. "Thanks."

Yuma groaned and said, "I end my turn."

Number 13: Devoted Empress Love: ATK: 0 DEF: 1600 Rank: 4 LIGHT Spellcaster (0)

Kotori drew her next card and looked at it. Unfortunately, the boost from Booster Birdie was not meant to last forever. However, what she had would turn the tides immediately.

"I activate my set Cleansing Water to restore Love to her original attack."

Number 13: Devoted Empress Love: ATK: 2400 DEF: 1600 Rank: 4 LIGHT Spellcaster (0)

"I now activate Overlay Zero Buster, and since my Xyz Monster has no Xyz Material I can destroy Aspiring Emperor Hope!"

Yuma groaned as he got rid of his favorite Number.

"Love, attack directly!"

Yuma: 2600 - 200

"I end my turn," Kotori declared.

Yuma took a deep breath before placing his hand on the top of his Deck and shouting, "Kattobingu!"

* * *

"Ariel, is something wrong?" Ariel's eyes widened as she turned around and away from the sea and faced Shark. Ariel placed her arms behind her back and shook her head before saying, "No, why?"

Shark sighed. "Don't lie to me."

"Well..." Ariel said.

"Well?" Shark asked.

"...I've been having some dreams lately."

"About?"

She suddenly turned back around. "Never mind." It wasn't that she felt it was too ridiculous - she certainly faced weirder on a day-to-day basis - but why should she torture herself by reciting these tormenting thoughts!?

Shark shook his head with his eyes closed in disapproval at this. "Just tell me when you have the time when you feel like it." He then turned around and walked back to the cabin. Then, Ariel squinted as she noticed mist was starting to settle in, and faraway there was a shadow of a boat.

* * *

"Master Kaito!" Orbital 7 shouted.

"What!?" Kaito asked as he ran over to Orbital which took approximately three steps because of the size of the magnificent cruise liner.

"I detect a Number!" the robot announced.

"What!?" everyone else on the boat (besides that darn Ariel) exclaimed. Also, due to all of the shouting going on, the gulls circling the boat found themselves getting hypocritically angry. They then promptly flew away from the boat with a loud squawking sound, creating an equivalent to crows flying away from a forest after a loud sound.

Humans were jerks to birds.

However, the homo jerkiens did not concern themselves about the poor birdies' feelings and instead began discussing amongst themselves the battle plan. Disappointingly, no Sun Tzu references were made, and Yuma and Kotori's duel was never going to have a conclusive end.

Oh wait, it did, because Yuma Summoned his last card. "I Normal Summon Gogogo Giant, and use its effect to Special Summon Gogogo Golem and both of them are now in Defence Position!"

Gogogo Golem: ATK: 1800 DEF: 1500 Level: 4 EARTH Rock

Gogogo Giant: ATK: 2000 DEF: 0 Level: 4 EARTH Rock

"I overlay both of them to Xyz Summon Gagaga Gunman!"

Gagaga Gunman: ATK: 1500 DEF: 2400 Rank: 4 EARTH Warrior

The monster was notably in Defence Position, and Yuma placed Golem into the Graveyard before saying, "I detach an overlay unit from Gunman, and inflict 800 damage to you, Kotori!"

Kotori sighed as her life points dropped down to 0.

Kotori: 50 - 0

Shark suddenly shouted, "Can you two hurry up and get ready!?"

Kaito said, "He's right. We need to get to work here."

"Master Kaitooo!" Orbital 7 shouted. "There's a huge ship that's about to crash with us!"

"What!?" everyone asked. The room wasn't even a bit darker but they did notice mist seeping into the room. To the right, near a blind spot, they saw a giant ship about to collide with the boat.

Shark's eyes widened as he remembered something. "Ariel!" he shouted before opening the door of the cabin and coming onto the deck of the boat.

"ARIEL!"

* * *

Ariel's head suddenly snapped to the source of the noise as she heard what sounded like Shark screaming.

"Shark!?" she asked.

She didn't get a reply.

She looked around and looked back at the massive silhouetted boat before her. Sure, she felt she should've told someone, but at the same time there was nothing wrong with the boat was there? After all, the Number Distributor would want her to live. She knew he was going to hold Shark ransom and so she could safely conclude that the ship actually wasn't going to hit her.

Ah yes, her speculation was as perfect as ever.

She did find it strange, however, that Orbital 7 couldn't see the ship. Then again, it may have been in a blind spot until it got really close up. That was the benefits of being to the side of the boat. More specifically the right side, but no one truly cared. Still, she had to investigate whatever was up with Shark. She began to transverse the suffocating thick mist. She tried to make out anything in the fog but it proved to be an impossible task.

"Shark? Where are you? Shark? Shark!?"

The boat seemed to be abandoned. She managed to find the cabin and she entered it. No one was in there. Almost as if everyone dissolved into the mist itself.

Suddenly, she heard crowing. She quickly went outside as her exhaustion was now dying down and began being replaced by adrenaline. Ariel looked at the roof of the boat only to see a crow. At first she mistook them it to be some other bird considering their purple plumage, but it was definitely a crow considering how they looked and the sound they made.

"What's a crow doing out here?" she asked as it flew off, showing off by fanning its wings and tail-feathers. Or maybe they were just regularly flying. No one knew. Maybe some two, but no one.

"H-Hey, wait!" Ariel shouted before chasing after the bird. She then noticed the birdie had perched on top of a stepladder made of rope. Ariel, deciding to avoid using the rope to hang herself with, began climbing on it trying to reach the bird. She was of course making it easier to be attacked by a cliché movie monster, but that was besides the point (however, it was right on the dull). She finally reached the end of the ladder and got onboard the mysterious ship.

The perfectly sane and not sleep-deprived lady walked on the floor of the ship, looking around suspiciously at everything.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are Number Distributor," Ariel whispered. Her bird friend was flying over her head, seemingly leading her. The bird then let out a caw before perching on a glass orb. Behind that glass orb was a smirking man. He wore a stereotypical pirate hat with a red button-up jacket that had golden accents. He also wore black leather pants that had pearls where his knees were.

"Welcome, lassie!" He snickered. "Glad you could go sea-faring with us!"

Ariel glared at him. "Where's Shar-" She was suddenly cut off when the man launched a duel anchor out of his hand and it wrapped around her wrist.

"Enough talk, Lass, let's duel!" He activated his duel disk with a growl.

"Eager," she noted before activating her own, never taking her glare off of him.

"Duel!" they both shouted.

The bird friend of Ariel's cawed once more.

Ariel: 4000

Pirate: 4000

"You'll see I'm very nose to the grindstone pretty soon, my friend, so don't expect too much chit-chat from me, okay?" the pirate smirked.

"Just take your first move, pirate-wannabe," Ariel told him with an unamused expression.

"Very well! I draw!"

And on his right hand a blue 66 had formed...

* * *

Cardex:

Booster Birdie (1000/0/4/WIND/Winged-Beast)

Effect: If a face-up monster you control is targeted for an attack while this card is in your Graveyard: You can banish this card; increase the target's ATK by 1000 until the End Phase.

(Made by VileEXE) Number 13: Devoted Empress Love  
Rank 4 LIGHT Spellcaster/Xyz  
2 level 4 monsters  
When the effect of a face-up "Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope" you control activates: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card instead. If a face-up "Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope" monster you control has no Xyz Materials: You can equip this card to that monster as an Equip Card. If this card has any Xyz Materials when you activate this effect: attach those Xyz Materials to the equipped monster. While the equipped monster is equipped with this card: its effects are negated, it cannot be destroyed by battle, and its control cannot switch.

Gagaga Triumph (Normal Trap Card)

Effect: If a face-up "Gagaga" monster you control is targeted for an attack: Double that monster's ATK until the end of the Battle Phase.

Zombie Marshmallows (400/400/2/LAUGH/Tasty)

Flavor Text: _The Marshmallows have been zombified. It is the apocalypse. Everyone should've been prepared for this..._

* * *

Author's Notes: So yes, the duel begins.

You should note I did not use much description with Yuma and Kotori's duel as they were playing on a table as opposed to using holograms. Don't worry, I'll get to describing the cards more soon.

Also, if you looked at the Cardex, you'll notice that Vile's own card is written exactly how he did it. I figure since it is his card originally I should keep it the same way it is.

Also also, let's see if any of you guys can guess who Ariel's little birdie friend is.

Also also also, I just used three alsos. Beat that. What the-!? Stop punching the word "that", Darnit!

Sorry, Darnit's a very naughty boy.

Also, two chapters, one day, yay!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes: Peoples of Fanfiction! During chapter five it will be revealed the identity of who Ariel's bird friend is! They are an actual Yu-gi-oh card! It should NOT be hard to figure out! Guess in the reviews, please.

Also, when you review you make me feel like I am worth your time, so thank you in advance if you do review.

By the way, check out the cardex for your daily dose of monstrous cucumbers!

* * *

The squawking of seagulls filled the air as the pirate examined his hand. "First of all, I activate **Mineralfish Fusion**!" He revealed a Spell card which looked like polymerization, only with jewels of all colors, shapes, and sizes raining down the picture. Also, the two orange monsters in polymerization were replaced by two vaguely fish-shaped creatures which were swimming into the middle of the fusion vortex as if they were two sharks closing in on prey.

"Mineralfish?" Ariel asked.

The pirate nodded. "Aye. Mineralfish Fusion allows me to fuse two "Mineralfish" monsters from my hand! I'll fuse **Mineralfish Ruby** and **Mineralfish Sapphire**!" Jumping out of the sea were two fish. One was predominately red and serpentine. The eyes of the fish were notably replaced with rubies, however, the rest of the fish was scaly besides the teeth which were also rubies.

The other fish was mostly blue, but unlike the other fish, it wasn't blue all around. The underbelly of the eel-like fish was white, making them look almost like a shark. The two eyes of the fish were replaced with sapphires. It had normal teeth, but on the end of its tail there was two sapphires embedded on them. One on the top of the split fin, the other on the bottom.

Both fish began circling each other like sharks before a watery vortex emerged. They entered said portal and out leaped a purple fish. The body was bulky and looked entirely composed of amethyst. Like the last two fish it had the shape of an eel. However, it had normal eyes. The left eye from Ariel's viewpoint was red and the other was blue. The teeth were jagged amethysts.

"Meet **Mineralfish Amethyst**!" The pirate shouted heartily.

Mineralfish Amethyst: ATK: 2600 DEF: 1300 Level: 6 WATER Rock

"2600 attack points!?" Ariel shouted.

"Worried already? Time I show you something even better then!" The pirate shouted with a smile. "Since Mineralfish Ruby was used to Summon a fellow Mineralfish monster, my matey allows me to add a Ritual Spell Card to my hand!"

"Wait, a Ritual Spell Card?"

He smirked. "Haven't seen a Ritual Summon in a long time I would assume. I add **Mineralfish Ritual** to my hand!" A card in his deck glowed red before shooting out of his duel disk. He swiftly caught the card from the air and smirked at it. "Now Sapphire's effect activates, and that lassie will banish herself to fetch me a Ritual Monster or another Ritual Spell Card, and I choose a monster!"

Before the pirate formed another watery void and a silver card jumped out of it. The pirate quickly grabbed it in a similar manner as he did with Mineralfish Ritual, and he said, "Looks like everything's arranged here..."

Suddenly, the crow that was with Ariel cawed before flying over and landing on her shoulder. Ariel turned to face the bird whose weight was suddenly on her right shoulder and the bird faced her. The purple avian simply gave out a caw.

Even if she couldn't decipher exactly what the purple bird was saying she guessed it was a caw of encouragement. Either that, or she was losing her mind even more. Still, the crow's presence comforted her somewhat for whatever reason.

"I activate Mineralfish Ritual!" the pirate shouted. He revealed a card whose pictured depicted both Mineralfish Sapphire and Mineralfish Ruby both laying on the floor of the ocean opposite to each other while both were on the rims of a thin red circle. Inside that circle was another circle in the center that was completely crimson and filled in.

That same symbol appeared on the ground before the two duelists. "I think you should know how Ritual Summons work by now, Miss, so I'll just send **Mineralfish Quartz** and **Mineralfish Emerald** to the Graveyard..." Two fish jumped from the waters and landed on the rims of the red circle, in the same positions as Mineralfish Ruby and Mineralfish Sapphire on the card. They both had the same basic body structure as Mineralfish Ruby and Mineralfish Sapphire, with Emerald's body being the color of the mineral they were named after. They both also had the mineral serving as their eyes. However Quartz had a back fin and a lavender underbelly along with a dark purple back. Emerald, like Sapphire, had two emeralds in their tailfin.

The crimson circle began glowing brighter and brighter. Ariel had to shield her eyes from the assault on her vision, protecting herself from a headache.

When the glowing stopped the pirate shouted, "Meet **Mineralfish Gold**!"

The new fish was sleek and completely gold colored. No part of its body was even a slightly different color. Also, for an extra bad pun, the Mineralfish looked like a goldfish.

Mineralfish Gold: ATK: 2500 DEF: 2300 Level: 8 WATER Fish

The pirate said, "Alrighty, for Emerald, when she's used in a Ritual Summon I get to draw a card!" He practically tore off the top card of his Deck. "And Quartz's effect is that when this matey's used in a Ritual Summon, my Ritual Monster gains 500 attack points!"

Mineralfish Gold: ATK: 3000 DEF: 2300 Level: 8 WATER Fish

Ariel grunted at this. "3000 ATK, and he has two cards in his hand to boot. Hopefully there's nothing else..."

"Oh, there's more. There's always more." The pirate chuckled. "Now, I activate the effect of Mineralfish Gold. When she's Summoned I get to add from my Deck to my hand a "Mineralfish" Ritual Spell Card, and I choose "Mineralfish Ritual"!" His Deck shot out a card which he caught. With a yellow-toothed smirk the pirate revealed what it was.

"Now I activate **Mineralfish Mining**. If I control two or more face-up "Mineralfish" monsters, I can banish two "Mineralfish" monsters in my Graveyard, and draw two cards." Ruby and Emerald both appeared in a ghostly form before dissolving into golden dust which fell onto the top of the pirate's duel disk. He tore off the top two cards of his Deck and looked at them with a smirk.

"Why do it once, when we can do this twice? I activate another Mineralfish Ritual!"

The same glowing symbol appeared on the deck of the ship, and two more fish flopped from the ocean and onto the rims of the circle. Luckily, they were both old "friends". There was another Mineralfish Emerald and a Mineralfish Sapphire.

The circle glowed before flooding the entire place in crimson light. Ariel again shielded herself from it by deflecting the light away from her eyes with her arm.

Now, where the circle once was there was another Mineralfish Gold.

Mineralfish Gold: ATK: 2500 DEF: 2300 Level: 8 WATER Fish

"You know the drill by now! Emerald allows me to draw a card and Sapphire banishes herself to add another Ritual Spell Card to my hand!" The pirate drew a card before yet again grabbing a card that shot out of watery vortex. He revealed yet another Mineralfish Ritual was in his possession.

"Well, that's all three of them," Ariel said with a sigh. "At least Gold's effect won't be activating right now-"

"Whoever said Mineralfish Ritual was the only Ritual Spell Card of the Mineralfish, hm?" the pirate asked.

Ariel's eyes widened in surprise from that. "Huh!?"

"I add to my hand **Mineralfish Dimensions**!" He revealed another Ritual Spell Card. Ariel tried to squint out the image of it, but the pirate put it into his hand before she could really make anything out. The thick fog was not helping matters.

Ariel then realized something else about the field. She gasped. "YOU HAVE TWO LEVEL EIGHT MONSTERS! YOU CAN XYZ SUMMON!"

"No, I cannot," the pirate said. "You see, I have no rank eight monsters."

Ariel sighed in relief. "So, you can't Summon your Number right now."

"Oh, I'll get to that later!" the pirate said. "For now I set one card and end my turn." A card materialized before the pirate.

Ariel said, "I... draw!" She did a small spin as she tore off the top card of her deck. She then lost her balance and fell to the ground with a yelp. Her bird ally actually flew off of her shoulder with an angry caw. Luckily for her she landed on her hands and knees before she stood up again. Her crow friend then perched right on her shoulder again. "Remind me not to do that again. Anyway, my turn!"

She looked at her hand.

Gishki Aquamirror, Evigishki Soul Ogre, Gishki Shadow, Aquamirror Meditation, Gishki Chain, and Moray of Greed.

Well, so far her hand didn't look terrible. In fact, all that she had to do was pretty straightforward.

She went over her strategy a couple of times and tried to determine whether it was sleep-deprived or not. She smiled after figuring out it wasn't. "I activate Gishki Aquamirror!" Ariel shouted. The titular object appeared in her hands before she threw the heavy mirror into the sky. It twisted and turned as Gishki Shadow appeared out of a portal constructed out of water. "Gishki Shadow can be used for the entirety of a Gishki Ritual."

"So you are familiar about Ritual Summons!" The pirate exclaimed.

Gishki Shadow became an amorphous mass of energy which spiraled into the mirror. The mirror then shot multiple tentacles of energy which became thicker and thicker before a wall appeared between the two duelists of energy. A bright azure flash happened and now... there was nothing?

"What just happened?" the pirate asked.

Ariel simply smirked before pointing at one of the rails. He was about to ask why she was doing that, only for something to erupt out of the waters. Rain began falling on the two duelists as storm clouds formed. The titanic monstrosity easily towered before the two duelists and it possessed a yellow underbelly. The scaly creature also had Gishki Aquamirror embedded inside of its chest.

The beast was also muscular and on its head was a fin which extended down to its back. The slithering long tail of the monster also possessed a fin. The fish-like creature possessed claws which would make it easy to rip an opponent apart.

Simply stated, its appearance was befitting of one of the more powerful Gishkis.

Evigishki Soul Ogre: ATK: 2800 DEF: 2800 Level: 8 WATER Aqua

"Oh my..." the pirate said.

"I now activate Evigishki Soul Ogre's effect!" declared Ariel. "I will discard Gishki Chain and now I get to return one monster on the field back to your Deck, and I'll return the Gold with 3000 attack points!"

The massive titan that was under the control of Ariel simply splashed its tail into water and created a grand tsunami that overcame the entire boat. Both duelists gasped as the ship was pushed underneath the ocean for a few seconds before it became buoyant again. However, one of the Mineralfish Golds was nowhere to be seen.

Then, the pirate fumed. "Oh, I'll get you now for this, lassie!"

Ariel ignored him as she simply said, "Evigishki Soul Ogre, attack Mineralfish Amethyst." The mighty paw of the creature grabbed the purple fish and crushed it. The fish gave off a cry before it was destroyed. The pirate grunted at this all.

Pirate: 3800

"I'll set a card and end my turn," Ariel said.

The Pirate grunted and said, "I'm not over yet, now, lassie. I draw!"

* * *

Cardex:

Mineralfish Fusion (Normal Spell Card)  
Effect: Fusion Summon 1 "Mineralfish" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials.

Mineralfish Ruby (900/800/3/WATER/Rock)  
Effect: When this card is used to Fusion Summon or Ritual Summon a "Mineralfish" monster: You can add 1 "Mineralfish" Ritual Spell Card from your Deck to your hand.

Mineralfish Sapphire (1500/500/4/WATER/Rock)  
Effect: If this card is in your Graveyard: You can banish it; add 1 Ritual Spell Card or 1 Ritual Monster from your Deck to your hand.

Mineralfish Amethyst (2600/1300/6/WATER/Rock)  
Mineralfish Ruby + Mineralfish Sapphire  
Effect: Once per turn: You can banish 1 "Mineralfish" Ritual Spell Card in your Graveyard; this card gains 300 ATK until the end of the turn.

Mineralfish Ritual (Ritual Spell Card)  
This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Mineralfish" Ritual Monster. You must also Tribute monsters from the field or your hand whose total Levels equal the Level of the Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon. You can banish 1 "Mineralfish" Ritual Monster from your Graveyard; add this card to your hand.

Mineralfish Emerald (1600/500/4/WATER/Rock)  
Effect: When this card is used in a Ritual Summon: Draw 1 card.

Mineralfish Quartz (500/1800/4/WATER/Rock)  
Effect: When this card is used in a Ritual Summon: That monster gains 500 ATK.

Mineralfish Gold (2500/2300/8/WATER/Fish)  
Effect: When this monster is Ritual Summoned: Add 1 Ritual Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. Rest of the effect is unknown...

Mineralfish Dimensions (Ritual Spell Card)  
Effect: Like heck I'm telling you guys already!

Monstrous Cucumbers (500/500/4/LAUGH/Tasty)  
Flavor Text: _Yum! The best tasting murderous creatures you will ever meet!_

* * *

More Author's notes: So basically, quick review of the duel:

Pirate guy so far was looking good with his display, and that got promptly ruined. Yeah. At least he still has that one Goldfish left. Note, I know that was only two turns, but things are going to happen next chapter so this was the best place to cut it off.

Also, like I said, you have one more chapter to guess the identity of the birdie. Seriously, do not disappoint me.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: You people literally have one chapter left to guess who Ariel's bird friend is. If you cannot guess who they are correctly, I will be severely disappointed.

In recent news, I am afraid VileEXE has unfortunately failed a sobriety test of whether or not he is under the influence of oranges. Considering he might be, his works might be written in orange prose as opposed to purple or beige prose. Also, a majority of characters might be eating oranges in his next few works.

Either that, or we need a better sobriety test. Hm, nah.

Oranges that brainwash people are totally things!

* * *

There was two solid thuds on the wooden door.

"Let us out of here!" Shark shouted as his attempts to kick down the door failed.

"It's useless," Kaito said. "That door is too strong."

Currently, Ariel's friends were trapped in a dimly lit room. Their prison cell was simply a bare room. Nothing besides the one dangling light bulb was in there with them. The room was even more cramped than the boat. They didn't even have enough space to sit down.

"Where's Ariel, you monster!?" Shark yelled as he began bashing the door with his shoulder.

"Face it, without a running start or something, you won't manage enough force to break that door open," Kaito said, looking at Shark in an not-so-amused fashion.

"Why don't you help me then!?" Shark shouted as he continued banging on the door.

Yuma asked Kotori, "Why isn't Ariel here?"

"I don't know!" Kotori said as she pondered that herself. "Maybe she's in a different room or something."

"Hopefully she's doing okay," Yuma said.

"If she isn't," Shark began, "I'll tear out that stupid pirate's throat!"

"Let's hope she is," Yuma said, uncertain.

* * *

Ariel: 4000

Field: Evigishki Soul Ogre: 2800 ATK

One Set card (Aquamirror Meditation)

Hand: Moray of Greed

Pirate: 3800

Field: Mineralfish Gold: 2500 ATK

One Set card

Hand: Mineralfish Ritual, Mineralfish Dimensions, and an unknown card.

"So you destroyed two of my strongest monsters with that thing." The pirate pointed to the abomination Ariel had on her field that was christened Evigishki Soul Ogre.

Ariel nodded. "Yes. Thank you for stating the obvious."

The pirate then chuckled. "Thing is Lassie, you never thought about how easy it is to recover from that with this Deck. I activate Mineralfish Dimensions!"

The picture on the card this time was that of a rocky wavy sea with Mineralfish Ruby and Mineralfish Sapphire both staring up at the different dimension portal showcased in "D.D. Crow" and "Dimensional Fissure". Inside that portal was the same crimson symbol that debuted in Mineralfish Ritual.

Ariel looked at the dark skies only to see the Dimensional Fissure portal form into the sky with the Mineralfish ritual symbol in the sky. Wind began being sucked up into the vacuum of space, making both duelists cross their arms to protect themselves. The waves became stronger as they began crashing into the boat with more puissance.

"This card," the pirate began, "allows me to shuffle banished Mineralfish monsters into my Deck to Ritual Summon a Mineralfish Ritual Monster of a lower level than the levels of the cards used."

In the hectic waters two Mineralfish Sapphires shot up to the surface before leaping into the dimensional portal. They both entered the black hole-esque vortex and laid on the crimson symbol, defying gravity. A familiar crimson light came that was so bright it would have rivaled the sun.

"I Ritual Summon-"

Ariel promptly covered her eyes as a new monster fell out of the portal and flopped onto the deck of the ship. This monster was sleek and silver. It had light blue eyes that contrasted with its otherwise inorganic appearance. Like Mineralfish Gold, it too was of simple appearance.

"**Mineralfish Silver**!"

Mineralfish Silver: ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000 Level: 6 WATER Fish

"Mineralfish Silver's effect activates. I add Mineralfish Ritual from my Graveyard to my hand." His d-pad's Graveyard slot ejected a familiar Ritual Spell Card which he took.

Ariel said, "You have fifty of those things already..."

"My Rituals just love being persistent," the pirate said. "And that is why no one can bring them down permanently!"

Great, Ariel thought, he can Ritual Summon not only from the field and hand but he can use his Banished cards as well. Next thing I know he'll use his Graveyard.

"Your monster still isn't strong enough," Ariel pointed out. Sure, he had two powerful monsters, but they weren't quite as strong as Evigishki Soul Ogre.

"Heh, that's what you think. I activate the other effect of Mineralfish Silver! I can discard one Mineralfish Ritual Spell Card from my hand, like Mineralfish Ritual, and then she gains 500 attack points for the turn!" The pirate threw one of his Mineralfish Rituals like a throwing star, only for Mineralfish Silver to turn around and open her mouth. The card went straight into the mouth of the fish while it adopted an azure aura.

Mineralfish Silver: ATK: 2900 DEF: 2000 Level: 6 WATER Fish

"Mineralfish Silver, attack Evigishki Soul Ogre!" Mineralfish Silver turned to Soul Ogre and fired billions of bubbles at the stomach of the creature, each penetrating like bullets. Soul Ogre let off a powerful sound that was the mixture of a roar and a screech before its abdomen blew up, taking the rest of its body with it.

Ariel: 3900

Ariel grunted, dismayed by how quickly her strongest monster was taken down.

"Now, Mineralfish Gold will attack!" The golden fish leaped at Ariel and slapped her with her tail fins, making Ariel take a few steps back from the attack. Ariel's crow ally simply stared at Ariel whose knees had began to wobble.

Ariel: 1400

Mineralfish Silver: ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000 Level: 6 WATER Fish

Ariel just stared at the field before her. Was it all really worth it? Was trying to win actually worth all this effort? Everything began blurring. She could've sworn she was seeing multiples of each card. Or maybe that was just her lack of sleep.

Finally, she fell backwards, her knees finally having given out from beneath her. She could just lie there forever. Her eyes finally closed, and she thought finally she was going to feel sweet bliss. Nothing was going to stop her from sleeping this time. Even those stupid visions that taunted her wouldn't...

However, as she felt herself going deeper and deeper into sleep she began seeing translucent mirages of Shark in the darkness. Shark, the one who stood up for her all the time. Shark, the one who helped her all the time. Why didn't she help him? Save him like he's saved her so many countless times before?

Then, the number 66 appeared in the darkness and Ariel's eyes finally shot open. She noticed her crow friend circling her and she shot upright with her eyes having determination dance within them.

"I'm still. Not. Defeated." Ariel took a deep breath after each word.

The pirate began laughing voraciously. "Oh, the lassie thinks she can still duel! How pathetic! I'll send you to Davy Jones' locker! I'll send you to the bottom of the ocean! I'll send you to-"

"Shut up, shut up, shut the heck up," Ariel said angrily. "Knock off your stupid pirate act and go join the renaissance reenactments like the rest of your friends!"

The pirate glared at her as she snapped at him. He then said, "I WILL END YOU! I'LL MAKE YOU WALK OFF THE PLANK, YOU-"

"Scurvy dog, wench, whatever. Shut up, I'm dueling here!" Ariel then ripped off the top card of her Deck. "I activate Card of Adversity. Since I control no monsters, and you control only Special Summoned ones, I get to draw two cards!" The top two cards of her Deck glowed silver and she picked them both up before examining them.

Trade-In and Gishki Abyss.

She sighed. Not her best catch, but it would have to do.

"I activate the effect of Gishki Aquamirror in my Graveyard! I'll shuffle it back into my Deck and add Evigishki Soul Ogre back to my hand!" Aquamirror ejected itself from her d-pad and she added it back into her Deck while adding into her hand Soul Ogre. "I activate Trade-In to discard Soul Ogre-" She did just that. "To draw two cards!" She drew the next two cards of her Deck, making the pirate glower at her.

"Now I Summon Gishki Abyss!"

From a whirlwind of water emerged a man with black baggy pants that also had a golden bracelet around the circumference of their waist, which separated their upper body from their lower body. The man had an entire shark as a head, and the shark showed off a menacing grin while its amber-colored eyes bore into the soul of the pirate. The shark had multiple red markings adorning its head, presumably tribal marks.

Gishki Abyss: ATK: 800 DEF: 500 Level: 2 WATER Fish

A card in Ariel's Deck glowed dark blue and she took it before revealing it to be Evigishki Gustkraken. "The effect of Abyss is that it allows me to add a Gishki monster with 1000 or less defence from my Deck to my hand. Now I activate Moray of Greed!"

"How many drawing cards do you have!?" the pirate exclaimed, annoyed.

Ariel ignored him. "Moray of Greed allows me to shuffle Evigishki Gustkraken into my Deck along with Gishki Marker in my hand..." She threw both of the cards into the mouth of the moray on the card. The moray emerged from the card and took both of the monsters into its mouth before glowing aquamarine and shooting into her Deck. The top three cards of Ariel's Deck now glowed aquamarine and she added them all to her hand. "Now I get to draw three cards!"

She looked at her freshly drawn cards and smiled. "I now discard Gishki Shadow to add Gishki Aquamirror to my hand!" As she discarded the monster, Gishki Aquamirror forcefully ejected itself from her d-pad, but she gracefully grabbed it. Suddenly, Ariel's bird ally perched upon Ariel's head and leaned their head down to look directly at Ariel. Ariel simply smiled at them.

"I'll discard Gishki Vision who will add Evigishki Soul Ogre to my hand!" The same thing that happened with Gishki Shadow's effect repeated itself, only this time she revealed Soul Ogre.

"I now activate my set card Aquamirror Meditation!" Her sole set card flipped itself up and she revealed Gishki Aquamirror from her hand. "Because I revealed Gishki Aquamirror, Aquamirror Meditation adds two Gishki monsters from my Graveyard to my hand! I choose Gishki Shadow and Gishki Vision!" Two cards ejected themselves out of Ariel's d-pad and she took them both before revealing them.

"I activate Gishki Aquamirror once again! You know the drill!" The pirate was shocked. She was now smiling. She was now energetic. She was now rejuvenated.

The mirror flew into the air as an amorphous energy blob once known as Gishki Shadow flew into the mirror. A blue flash had occurred and from the depths of the sea arose the colossal Evigishki Soul Ogre once again.

Evigishki Soul Ogre: ATK: 2800 DEF: 2800 Level: 8 WATER Aqua

"I'll discard Gishki Vision for Soul Ogre's effect!" The tsunami hit, and returned Mineralfish Gold back to the Deck of the pirate, frustrating him even further.

"Soul Ogre, attack Mineralfish Silver!" Evigishki Soul Ogre lifted the squirming fish into the air and ripped it in half.

Pirate: 3400

"Abyss attacks directly!"

Abyss rammed into the pirate, making him grunt as his chest was struck by the head of the shark, before he gasped and doubled over when his stomach was punched. Gishki Abyss then ran back to Ariel's side of the field.

Pirate: 2600

"I set a card and end my turn!" Ariel declared.

The pirate drew his next card with a groan.

"I now activate my set card." His face-down revealed itself to be a trap with the picture of a sunken ship with the bottom of the hull smashed. On the ground next to the ship was the Mineralfish Ritual Symbol. In the sky there was a certain bright patch of water revealing that the water was relatively shallow - maybe twenty feet deep - and that the sun could be seen from there. Mineralfish Emerald and Sapphire both looked at the symbol, as if investigating it.

"I activate **Mineralfish Phantom Ritual**!" shouted the pirate.

*Transical Transition Hereical*

* * *

Cardex:

Mineralfish Silver (2400/2000/6/WATER/Fish/Ritual)  
Effect: If this monster is Ritual Summoned: Add 1 "Mineralfish" Ritual Spell Card from your Graveyard to your hand. Once per turn: You can discard 1 "Mineralfish" Ritual Spell Card from your hand; this monster gains 500 ATK.

Mineralfish Dimensions (Ritual Spell Card)  
Effect: This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Mineralfish" Ritual Monster. You must also shuffle banished "Mineralfish" monsters into your Deck whose total Levels are more than the Level of the Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon.

Mineralfish Phantom Ritual (Ritual Trap Card)  
Effect: This effect is unknown...

Brain-Washing Oranges (500/500/2/LAUGH/Tasty/Xyz)  
2 level 2 monsters  
Effect: You can detach 2 Xyz Materials from this card; target 1 monster your opponent controls and gain control of that monster until the end of the turn. That monster cannot attack or activate its effects until the end of the turn.

* * *

Author's Notes: So, the last couple of chapters are coming. Everyone get ready. Next chapter we get to the Number, we find out who Ariel's bird friend is, we get a glimpse as to why Ariel even has these visions in the first place... yeah, the most exciting chapters are coming, and they're coming soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's notes: Interestingly enough, today (technically yesterday for me, but still) I saw children at the park since there was a birthday party. One of the balloons had Ariel (not our Ariel, but still) on it. I suppose the universe was trying to tell me something, so here I am!

Yeah, this is going to be the longest chapter yet.

Also, time to figure out who Ariel's bird friend finally is!

* * *

Ariel: 1400

Field: Evigishki Soul Ogre: 2800 ATK

Gishki Abyss: 800 ATK

One set card.

Hand: One unknown card.

Pirate: 2600

Field: Mineralfish Phantom Ritual

Hand: Mineralfish Ritual plus an unknown card.

"This card," the pirate began, "allows me to Ritual Summon from my Graveyard! I send "**Mineralfish Platinum**" from my hand to the Graveyard to Ritual Summon Mineralfish Silver once again!"

The seal appeared over the Pirate's Graveyard slot this time, and he sent Mineralfish Platinum from his hand into the Graveyard slot, before a blue energy beam shot out that looked exactly like a monster ready for an Xyz Summon. However, the energy blob formed into the familiar Mineralfish Silver and flopped onto the ground.

Mineralfish Silver: ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000 Level: 6 WATER Fish

"Because of Mineralfish Silver, I'll add Mineralfish Dimensions back to my hand," the pirate said. "Then Mineralfish Platinum's effect activates, letting me draw a card." He then proceeded to draw a card. "I activate the Spell Card **Ritual Refining**! This allows me to discard a Ritual Spell Card, such as my Mineralfish Dimensions, and I get to draw two cards!" He then drew two new cards before saying, "And why stop there? I activate my Mineralfish Ritual to send another Mineralfish Platinum from my hand to the Graveyard to Ritual Summon another Silver!" One Silver fell onto the center of the symbol of the Mineralfish, before the circle glowed a bright crimson. What replaced that Silver was another Mineralfish Silver.

Mineralfish Silver: ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000 Level: 6 WATER Fish

"I draw a card because of Platinum!" The pirate then drew another card. However, the next couple of sentences were what got Ariel.

"I'll add Mineralfish Ritual back to my hand!" The card shot out of the Pirate's Graveyard slot, and he grabbed it with startling precision, before saying, "I overlay my two level six Ritual Monsters."

The azure 66 glowed even brighter on his hand as Ariel shouted, "What!?" Even her bird friend cawed loudly at that, as if they were asking the same exact question as her.

And sure enough, in front of the duelists formed a black hole. Both Mineralfish Silvers glowed blue, with the one on Ariel's right glowing light blue, while the one on her left glowed dark blue. The two monsters became energy blobs that shot into the air before they began twisting around each other, as if attempting to form a miniature hurricane.

The two energy forms glided into the portal which promptly exploded with an array of colors burning into the retinas of both duelists. A bright 66 flashed prominently into the air. The ship began rocking back and forth even harsher than before.

"I Xyz Summon-"

Heavy rain came falling down onto the deck of the ship while massive storm clouds hung overhead. Ariel's only hint that there was even storm clouds anyway was the darkening of the fog. She then saw in the air was what looked like an asterisk made out of eight octopus tentacles. The asterisk spun around before going from vertical to horizontal and revealing the upper half.

It was a purple octopus with yellow eyes that glared at her. The underside of the octopus was a light blue, only slightly darker than cyan. Above the octopus was a woman with a staff. She was in a blue veil, as if she was attending a wedding. However, her veil flew to the back of her head revealing her face. Ariel could not make out any details, but it definitely seemed like she saw that person before somewhere.

The woman had a staff in one of her hands that had two flags on either side. Both flags raised up to the top of the staff and attached to each other with a clink, revealing they were in fact blades. The staff was now a spear.

The woman gave a sharp yell as the pirate shouted.

"Number 66: Legendary Queen of Rituals!"

Number 66: Legendary Queen of Rituals: ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Rank: 6 WATER Aqua (2)

"I activate the effect of Legendary Queen of Rituals, detaching an overlay unit to banish Mineralfish Ritual from my Graveyard. Afterwards, I discard a Mineralfish Platinum in my hand, which of course allows me to draw yet another card, and now I get to Ritual Summon a Mineralfish Platinum from my Graveyard!"

A blue overlay unit landed into the lady's spear and with a grunt, she slashed a translucent, phantom-like version of the Mineralfish Ritual card. She raised her spear into the sky. Then, the spear glowed with a bright blue hue. The glow overcame both duelists, and when the light was gone there was a smooth fish that was made entirely out of platinum. It bore black eyes that gazed softly at Ariel. The fish sparkled even without the sun making it look serene and beautiful.

Number 66: Legendary Queen of Rituals: ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Rank: 6 WATER Aqua (1)

Mineralfish Platinum: ATK: 2900 DEF: 2600 Level: 9 WATER Fish

"Mineralfish Platinum's effect activates," the pirate said. "And I get to destroy one monster you control."

Ariel was about to shout something, only for Evigishki Soul Ogre to spontaneously explode. Ironically, the explosion was fiery.

"And then I inflict damage to you equal to half of your monster's ATK."

Out of the inferno shot a blue spear that looked like an elongated toothpick which came for Ariel's chest. However, Ariel stood there stoically as her set card revealed itself.

"I activate Chaos Life. If my life points would become 0 by a card effect, I instead gain life points equal to the damage I would take."

Suddenly, the spear dissipated into green stardust that covered Ariel's entire body, and engulfed it with a bright green glow.

Ariel: 2800

The pirate grunted. "Very well. Mineralfish Platinum, attack Abyss!"

Abyss was promptly slapped with the tail of the fish, causing it to explode and making Ariel grunt as she took the damage.

Ariel: 700

"Luckily for you, during the turn it activates its effect, Number 66 cannot attack. I set a card and end my turn."

Ariel just stared at his field.

Could she really take down everything with just one draw? She barely survived the previous onslaught alone. He had two monsters with more than 2000 ATK on his side of the field. She had nothing. Was there really hope for her?

* * *

Everyone was crying out as the ship kept on tumbling from the rocky waters.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Every wave knocked the captives from one wall to another. Shark's vocal cords felt stressed, and he was slumped against the floor, exhausted from all the kicking her had done before. He felt squashed, and began wondering how they even got there in the first place. However, the priority in his mind was Ariel. He began took a deep breath, and shouted once more, "ARIEL!"

This time, instead of ignoring him, everyone else joined in and shouted, "ARIEL!" as well.

More and more shouts of the girl's name came from the little room they were locked in as they kept on repeating "ARIEL! ARIEL! ARIEL!"

*Another transition sentence here plzith*

Ariel just looked at the field in despair until she heard something. At first it seemed like a faint whisper, but it became louder and louder. It was multiple voices all saying the same thing, and slowly but surely, it all became synchronized into a harmonious "ARIEL!".

She stared straight ahead in wonderment at the sound. Was she hallucinating?

No, that was definitely the sound of her name, and it was all of her friends shouting her name. They were depending on her and now she knew it. She realized it was now her time to shine.

"Katto... BINGU!"

She tore off the top card of her Deck as her bird ally gave a mighty caw. Ariel glanced at her card and immediately activated it.

"I activate Card of Despair! I draw until I have five cards in my hand, but during my fifth turn after I've activated this effect I must discard my entire hand! Here goes everything!"

Her bird friend flew into the air, and blue stardust fell from them and onto the top of Ariel's Deck. Ariel drew the top card, now illuminated blue, and saw what it was.

"Yata-Garasu." Ariel breathed, realizing this was who her ally was.

She began drawing the next few cards, and realized what she could do now.

"I Normal Summon "Yata-Garasu"!" And Ariel's bird flew down onto the field before spreading both of their wings to their side. Yata-Garasu gave another mighty caw as they bended over slightly with their nostrils flared, making them look more intimidating.

Yata-Garasu: ATK: 200 DEF: 100 Level: 2 WIND Fiend.

"I activate the Spell Card Secret Pass to the Treasures! One monster with 1000 or less ATK I control can now attack directly, and I choose Yata-Garasu!" The bird suddenly took flight before they sharply fell down in an attempt to dive bomb the pirate. The pirate crossed his arms, only to instead be pecked on the head by the crow, making him yelp harshly.

Pirate: 2400

He growled slightly and said, "That was a cherry tap!"

Ariel said, "I now activate the Quick-play Spell Card **Weakness' Miracles**! Since the weakest monster on my side of the field inflicted damage to you, this card destroys your monster with the highest attack points!" The card image showed Mokey Mokey, Petit Dragon, and Happy Lover all looking at Magical Stone Excavation. Mokey Mokey's back was to whoever looked directly at the card art, meanwhile Petit Dragon was to the right of Mokey Mokey while Happy Lover was to the left. They were in a triangle formation. Petit Dragon and Happy Lover both had noticeable smiles.

However, while the card art seemed docile, a hurricane shot out of it and engulfed Mineralfish Platinum who simply took their death without any protest.

"I set a card and end my turn," Ariel said. Yata-Garasu simply flew off of the field and landed back onto Ariel's shoulder. Since Yata-Garasu was a Spirit Monster, they were returning back to Ariel's hand, or in this case, shoulder.

The pirate said, "I draw-huh?" He looked at his Deck and violet arcane chains covered it.

"What is this!?" the pirate demanded.

"Oh, Yata-Garasu's effect is that if it inflicts battle damage, you can't draw during your next turn," Ariel said matter-of-factly.

"WHAT? Preposterous, lassie! That can't be true!"

"Oh, but it is." Ariel smirked.

"If I don't Ritual Summon a Ritual Monster this turn, my Number dies!" the pirate complained.

"Even better for me!" Ariel said, happily.

"...Then I'll attack directly with Number 66!" The octopus tentacles raced towards Ariel, who said, "I activate Draw Defence, negating the damage so I draw a card!" She drew a card and held it out in front of her. A barrier formed and the tentacles slammed into the barrier, however Ariel herself was unharmed.

"Cheap tactics." The pirate hissed. "Take your last move, lassie!" Then, Number 66 had brilliant blue beams of light escape from its body before it gave out a mighty aquatic sounding shriek before it exploded.

Ariel said, "This is your last turn! I draw!" She looked at her hand and said, "I Normal Summon Yata-Garasu!" Her bird friend flew off of her shoulder and entered combat with its previous poise once again.

Yata-Garasu: ATK: 200 DEF: 100 Level: 2 WIND Fiend

"Yata, attack directly!"

The bird flew high into the sky again, only for the pirate to shout, "Trap card, activate, **Mineralfish Hope**!" The red symbol of the Mineralfish was the main spot of focus on the card, however behind the seal was Mineralfish Platinum.

"I Special summon a Mineralfish Ritual Monster from my Graveyard and it's ATK is halved!" The red insignia of the Mineralfish Rituals shone brightly on the ground, and flopping out of it was Mineralfish Platinum.

Mineralfish Platinum: ATK: 1450 DEF: 2600 Level: 9 WATER Fish

"Platinum's effect activates, and I destroy Yata-Garasu!"

"No!" Ariel shouted, only to see her bird friend get struck harshly in the chest by the fish's tail fin. The bird was sent to the ground onto their back. However, they stood up and stomped on the ground with their right foot and also with a small pout.

Ariel: 600

However, Ariel herself wasn't doing so fine. Even the little bit of damage got to her again. She felt dizzy once more, and she collapsed onto her back. Everything became surreal...

* * *

She stood on top of white marble stairs which led to a building. The building had another level on top of it which had its roof supported by numerous roman pillars. Unfortunately, she could not see any more of the top floor beyond the basic structure.

A majority of the stairs were submerged into water. In fact, half of the entire place was submerged. It looked like a giant city. It seems somewhat eerie to her as it felt abandoned. There were a few other places she could see not drowned, but they would require her to swim over to them, and she did not know what was in those waters.

She walked past an arch and into the main building. She found herself in a hallway with designs of waves etched onto the walls. After a few dozen yards, to her left, there were some stairs that she traveled down. She only had to walk down five feet to walk onto a marble path. Unfortunately, it was somewhat sunk, meaning her feet and part of her pants sloshed in the water. She was walking towards a dome-shaped building, and with each step the water resisted her movement. Eventually, she began lifting her legs up out of water instead of dragging them along the ground.

Eventually she entered the building and it seemed to be an observatory. There was a glass circle in the center of the room which allowed Ariel to look down at the creatures below. She smiled as she noticed most of them from Shark's Deck such as Hammer Shark, Big Jaws, and Shark Stickers, only to frown when she realized how dangerous most of them were.

She decided to turn back, however for some reason, something compelled her to look up at the ceiling, so she did so, and she discovered it.

A bright luminous 66.

She gasped and fell down in surprise. She grunted and got up, but looked back to see if anything was behind her. The glass circle of the observatory began fogging up with dark clouds and she saw the smoke clear away. She could not take her eyes off of it and she ran over to the glass and pressed her face to it.

There was a face. A face she knew too well. It wasn't only the face of Number 66, it was her own face.

And she began to run.

The mist escaped from the glass and filled the observatory, but she continued running, creating sloshing sounds as she stumbled along the concrete path. She reentered the main building and ran down the halls while she gasped for air. Only a few feet away from her now was another room which had stairs! However, as she looked back she saw the mist chasing her rapidly. Ariel, more afraid than ever, used her adrenaline to help push herself as she took a sharp turn and ran up the stairs.

The second floor was even darker than the first. Her only source of light was a door up ahead. Well, what was probably once a door. She didn't look back as soon she felt sunshine finally touching her face again. However, now she was stuck on the second floor's balcony. Quickly she began running to her right, running past numerous pillars before she took a sharp left turn around a bend. She was now halfway to another building that she could potentially jump to. Yet, Ariel saw the cracked floor which began collapsing.

She felt the floor beneath her feet shake before suddenly she felt as if she was in an elevator. She noticed she was going down. The massive piece of marble dislodged, and while it felt like a few minutes, in reality it was only two seconds before Ariel had to make the decision to do a wild jump forward. She grabbed onto a ledge and she grunted as she hoisted herself up. She groaned as she stood up, just wanting to rest. She looked back and sure enough the chase was continuing, making her bolt forward again.

When she saw the next building she turned towards it. The platform she intended to jump to was even higher than the one she was standing on. So she simply raised her hands up and groped the top of the platform as if it was monkey bars. With a yelp she jumped up and hoisted herself over and onto some grass.

This time she couldn't think about getting up. She felt her heart beating in her throat as everything spun around in her head. She saw a silhouetted figure approach her and they began dragging her by her arms into the building...

* * *

"Lady Ariel?" asked someone who donned yellow armor with chainmail underneath. Around their neck and back was a blue cape.

Ariel was now sitting on a throne that overlooked the observatory. "Yes?" She had a spear being held in her left hand while Yata-garasu had perched upon the top of her throne.

"The pirates come again. They wish to destroy you. You mustn't let them do so again."

"Do not worry Nasch, I will not let them."

Nasch nodded. "Ariel, I want you safe. Do not practice the ritual." Then Nasch gasped as he saw the glass of the observatory fog up with dark smoke.

"It is too late for that, my love." Ariel sighed. "Perhaps we will meet again."

"You can't do this! Ariel, I am not speaking to the past you! I speak to the current you!"

The queen's eyes widened as Ariel suddenly realized what she was doing. Why was she here? Why was she saying all of this? What was the ritual?

"Ariel! Ariel from another time you need to wake up! The pirates wish to slaughter you! You need to escape this vision and wake up! Realize your true inner power!"

"Shark?" Ariel asked as she looked at this Nasch person.

"I am not this Shark you speak of, I am Nasch. Now please, escape this vision and wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up... wake up... w...p..."

The sound of Nasch's voice faded into obscurity as Ariel did wake up to feel the pirate bounding her wrists to each side of a boat. The sky above her was a domed roof and she was rocking lightly on water. Behind the pirate was half the room which had an actual floor. There was also a grand set of stairs leading to another story of the building. However, Ariel was not going to let the pirate do whatever he had set out to do. She raised one of her legs and began kicking him in the stomach and chest, making him groan and grunt before he pushed the boat forward.

Ariel was now rocking gently on the surface of the waters. She began pulling at her restraints. She didn't ask for help; she knew it was useless. She continuously pulled at the rope, attempting to stretch it out further, only to be suddenly blinded by an influx of sunshine. The boat had escaped the room she was in, but the waves were bumpier and the boat became a lot less calm. Ariel began pulling more frantically as the threat of capsizing became more and more imminent, only for a wave to knock the boat over.

She held her breath and finally broke free of the rope on her right arm before breaking free of the rope on her left arm. She began sinking to the bottom of the ocean floor. Her eyes widened as she frantically flailed and tried to swim upwards but to no avail.

The darkness of the ocean consumed her as she felt her lungs struggling for the mercy of oxygen. She flipped around in the mist and noticed a face. Her face.

The face in the fog said, "I will now grant you true power Ariel. Trust me Ariel. Trust me." The mist began glowing a light blue as Ariel gasped, about to faint from oxygen-deprivation...

* * *

Author's notes: Originally, I was going to have the chapter be longer with another one of Ariel's turns, but considering what's about to happen next, well... I already have all the resources I need to end this duel since Ariel will have four cards in her hand during her turn. Yes, the next turn will be the last turn.

So basically, if you guessed Yata-Garasu, you were correct. True fact: It even says in the character's listing: Yata-Garasu.

Yes, Ariel used a forbidden card. She's a cheater too now.

I'm actually rather excited to get to the next couple of Numbershots. Let's just say there will be much going on. Don't worry, I won't rush through this one.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's notes: So yeah, the final stretch of the journey. Kinda glad I got this done before tomorrow since tomorrow's my birthday and I'm reserving that for other things. I think my second Numbershot will be coming shortly, but considering my track record I won't be promising anything.

* * *

Ariel: 600

Field: None

Pirate: 2400

Field: Mineralfish Platinum (ATK halved into 1450).

Ariel woke up with a gasp, trying to draw oxygen into her lungs. The pirate growled at her.

"And here I thought you were finally down for the count, lass! I was about to take your Numbers, too!"

"There's a problem with that. I don't have any Numbers." With a grunt she pushed herself up, barely managing to stand upright. "Now, I want you to tell me something: Why me? Out of all of my friends, you chose me, even when you didn't know I had a Number."

"Impossible! My Number told me you had one-"

"That was a lie."

Ariel and the pirate looked around. They didn't see the source of the noise until they looked at a silhouetted figure in the fog that slowly floated towards them.

"You are a fool, Goldnarch," the voice said again.

"How do you know my name!?" the pirate demanded.

"You kept trying to keep it secret, didn't you?" The being shook their head. The silhouette had faded away, revealing a being that was made entirely of azure energy. There were no defining features, but the creature had Ariel's general body shape. "But I know, Goldnarch. I've come back to the past to haunt you, like I always threatened to do."

"No..." Goldnarch said with his eyes widened. His mouth was opened wide, revealing a toothy frown. He had a couple of missing teeth, and one tooth was actually golden.

The energy being turned to look at Ariel. "Ariel, it's time we become one again. We belong together. Welcome me." The being floated towards Ariel, and strangely Ariel felt okay with her proposal. As if this was something that was actually meant to be. And, without warning, they exploded into blue stardust which coated Ariel before she glowed blue. The blue glow intensified until it penetrated anything within the ship's radius.

When the glow faded away, Ariel had a golden necklace. A crown made of pure gold rested upon her head. At its base, it was merely a simple ring that was two parallel lines connected together by four smaller lines. In the center where Ariel's forehead was there was a massive sapphire. The top ring of the crown continued on to be about six inches tall with a wave pattern crafted into the metal.

Ariel also held a spear just like the one that Number 66 had held. A cyan veil also hung over her face while her attire now consisted of an embroidered white dress that had sea-green lace wrapped around her stomach. Ariel also donned elegant white gloves which she used to grip her spear.

"I, Queen Ariel, rule the seas, and shall now use them to destroy you!" Ariel said, her voice now having an echo after it. Her eyes undeniably glowed with the different blues that could be found making up the ocean. The glow continuously shifted between colors like the aurora borealis.

"This can't be happened! This is ridiculous!" Goldnarch shouted. He looked from left to right rapidly, as if trying to figure out an escape. He then stared at the newly transformed Ariel in front of him.

"It's over now," Ariel said with a devilish smile. Sharp teeth were revealed where otherwise ordinary teeth should've been. The smile was much wider than any other smile ought have been, while the eyes of Ariel betrayed a predatory instinct while also showing a stronger lust for blood than a shark.

A teal shine enveloped the top card of Ariel's Deck before she ripped it off her Deck. The teal shine created a wide arc with its streak.

"I activate **Soul of 66**!" Ariel declared. The card showed the azure 66 from Number 66 having been etched upon an emblem of a stylized fleur-de-lis. A resurrection ring formed in front of Ariel before Number 66: Legendary Queen of Rituals arose from it. However, the text of the card had changed into: Number 66: Ariel, Legendary Queen of Rituals.

Number 66: Ariel, Legendary Queen of Rituals: ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Rank: 6 WATER Aqua

"Why is it back!? And why do you have it and not me!?" Goldnarch demanded.

"I'm taking back what's rightfully mine, Goldnarch!" Ariel snarled, intimidating Goldnarch easily. "Soul of 66 allows me to revive Number 66 from _either_ player's Graveyard and Special Summon it to _my_ side of the field. Furthermore, I attach it to Number 66." The Spell Card shot out like a rocket and became a blue overlay unit that now orbited the monster.

Number 66: Ariel, Legendary Queen of Rituals: ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Rank: 6 WATER Aqua (1)

"I activate my own Ritual Refining, so I discard Gishki Aquamirror to draw two cards," Ariel said simply as she discarded the famous Gishki Ritual Spell Card before drawing the top two cards of her Deck. "Not bad. I activate Monster Reincarnation, discarding **Ritual Marauder** to add Evigishki Soul Ogre from my Graveyard back to my hand." A deft hand movement allowed Ariel to grab the Ritual Monster that jumped out of her Graveyard.

"Next, I activate the effect of Number 66 to detach an overlay unit-" The sole blue orb entered the spear of the Number, and it slashed a ghastly version of the mirror. "Now, I Ritual Summon Soul Ogre by Tributing Gishki Vision."

From the seas emerged the massive bloodthirsty war beast, looking much more forward to revenge now than ever before.

Evigishki Soul Ogre: ATK: 2800 DEF: 2800 Level: 8 WATER Aqua

"Your monster won't be able to defeat me, lass! I'll still have life points after your attack!" Goldnarch desperately pointed out.

"You should shut up for once. Might do you some good. Let me finish my turn first, then you can taunt me all you want," Ariel said matter-of-factly. Somehow, Goldnarch's eyes widened even further. If they were merely a centimeter wider, chances are they would drop out of his head.

"Evigishki Soul Ogre, murder his fish." The demand was given with a voice that wasn't loud, but with harshness being expelled out of the contempt that was clearly being held back by the girl. Evigishki Soul Ogre, however, was much less than subtle as it grabbed the fish and bit its head off. The remaining part of the fish burst into particles of yellow light.

Pirate (Goldnarch): 1050

"I still have life points." Goldnarch breathed. "I still have life points-"

"Now, Ritual Marauder's effect. I banish it-" A phantasmal version of a warrior covered with bulky ornate armor that was the color of the border of a Ritual Monster appeared. The lighter-colored gloves of the warrior collided with his tan forehead before bursting into particles of turquoise light which merged with Evigishki Soul Ogre, weakening it.

Evigishki Soul Ogre: ATK: 1400 DEF: 1400 Level: 8 WATER Aqua

"Ritual Marauder allows me to banish it when a Ritual Monster attacks. Now that same Ritual Monster can attack again with its Attack and Defence Points halved."

Goldnarch shook his head. "No... No! This- You can't be serious, it's not fair!"

Ariel shook her head. "You fell into my trap, Goldnarch. You let me find Ariel again, and now I'm looking for revenge, _and for your death_!"

Goldnarch began pleading. "Please, I'll do anything, and I mean it too! I'll never mention this to anyone else! I'll stop doing what I'm doing! I'll go back to the land and do what ordinary everyday people do! I'll- I'll-"

"Evigishki Soul Ogre, sic him." The command was so simple, but like her other commands it was intermixed with the assuaged fury of contempt so barely held back by the girl. A massive tsunami formed behind Evigishki Soul Ogre before colliding with the hull of the ship, tipping the ship over to one side as the wood was smashed.

The door to the room that contained Ariel's friends also burst open. Most of them tried to process what was going on, but it was too late before they were all submerged into the liquid. However, they felt the force of the water actually pushing them up before depositing them on the edge of Goldnarch's ship. That should've been a one in a million, or perhaps a one in a billion, chance, but it was clearly being controlled.

Ariel pointed her staff at Goldnarch as her monster continued ravaging the ship with tsunamis. The water now purposely curved around her and her friends, with the sea bowing down and accepting Ariel as their leader. More tsunamis crashed into the sides of the ship, breaking away massive chunks of wood with each attack. Behind the ship there was now a whirlpool, sucking in anything that was destroyed by Ariel's attack.

Goldnarch felt the onslaught of various tsunamis all hitting him at once. He could feel his clothes being ripped to shred as the pressure of the water attempted to rip him to shreds as well. He now felt the fury of years of hatred.

Goldnarch: 0

"Ariel?" Shark asked as he slowly and warily stood up. "Ariel!?" Was this his Ariel? This person slaughtering a man?

The powerful currents and tsunamis quickly stopped as Ariel's eyes widened when she recognized who called her. All the new clothes she obtained burst into blue particles as she felt herself collapse. Before she hit the floor, however, she was grabbed by Shark.

"We need to get her back on the boat quickly! She fainted! I-I don't know what's wrong with her!" Shark said as he began carrying Ariel bridal-style. The waters were calm now, so at the very least they did have a chance to swim it.

"Shark... Nasch..." Ariel muttered in her sleep.

* * *

"I barely survived!" Goldnarch said as he talked to the man upon the throne. "If it wasn't due to the powers you gave me-"

"I would've eliminated a poor protagonist from my story, is what you mean to say!" The man snapped. "I suppose I should give you another chance..."

"Yes!" Goldnarch said with a smile while he nodded.

The man threw a card towards Goldnarch, which he caught. "Your new mission is to collect any Numbers that you can."

The pirate nodded his head. "Will do, sir!" Quickly, he ran off.

"Oh Numeron Dragon, how much farther apart are you- huh?" The person upon the throne looked at a television screen which was now playing a news report. He smirked. _Excellent_!

"Lois, come forward, please," the man softly commanded.

A woman stepped forward, presumably Lois. "Yes, sir?"

"My special friend is back. Please, do keep an eye on him."

"Will do."

"Also-"

"Hm?"

"If you find the Number Distributor, _kill him_!"

* * *

Number 66: Ariel, Legendary Queen of Rituals (2500/2000/6/WATER/Aqua)  
2 level 6 Ritual monsters  
Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; banish 1 Ritual Spell Card from your Graveyard, then Special Summon 1 Ritual Monster from your Deck or Graveyard that can be Ritual Summoned using that Ritual Spell Card. This card cannot attack the turn you activate this effect. During your End Phase, if you did not Ritual Summon a Ritual Monster this turn: Destroy this card.

Soul of 66 (Normal Spell Card)  
Effect: Target 1 "Number 66: Ariel, Legendary Queen of Rituals" in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon that target, then attach this card to it as Xyz Material.

* * *

Author's Notes: This is possible one of the more exciting chapters I've written to date. I wanted this chapter to go out with a bang, so here it is.

Also, I'm accepting OCs for future Numbershots. Your OC has to have a Number, an appearance, age, history, role (what you want them to be and do in the story), and personality. Right now, just get your OC prepped up if you want while I make the actual guidelines which will either show up on my profile or on my next Numbershot. Remember, send them via PM, or they'll be rejected (rules and whatnot).

I am, of course, eager to hear your opinions, and thoughts as to what is basically going on. Ariel's little subplot will not be resolved probably for a LONG time, so there will be much more of her in future Numbershots that I do.

Also, you may have noticed that Yata-Garasu is strangely missing from this chapter... Huh, wonder where that birdie went. Eh, probably won't be too important.


End file.
